pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Fanon talk:Policies
Perhaps "Author Number" could be retitled "Community page guidelines" or something similar? [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : That's good :P and yes, I AM after your robot bee! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::NOOOOOOO! [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You guyz think we should adress making parodies/copying others characters? (example a, example b, example c) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 00:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, and stories of the like too. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 22:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course we should, Daisy. Blossom: So, you're the Randompuff girls? Isabella: Yep. Daisy: It's GIRLZ! With a Z! Blossom: Ohhh. I shall adress the other admins 'bout this after my stupid ghetto computer gets fixed. :D [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 16:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : No need, I'm right here :D Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! A QUESTION THAT COULD BE PUT IN THE POLICIES!!! I basicly have no say in this but, what if your character you edited looks exactly like just a recolor? Would there be an exseption OR would you ask us to try to think of more then just a recolor. I would love to have this question answered! ~ Cella (CUZ IM FEELIN SO FLY LIKE A CHEESE STICK!!!!!) :It wouldn't be an edit, then, it would be a recolor. Simple as that. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 01:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : : :What? I dont understand... Would i have to make it a better edit, or would it be an exseption? Cuz I already made another version of her that looks completely different from isa ~Cella :You would have to make a better edit. No exceptions. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 01:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Exactamente. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 21:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Religion Policy Yep, this one is mine and Road's fault, and a few others. :D Scubadave (talk) 00:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I admit it. But I'll really tone it down to the extra-minor stuff required by the Policies. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) A badish idea I think we should give ourselves another chanses at community articls. There are couple of people that doesn't want the 5-people rule. At least maybe 7? Just saing[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 05:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. [[User:American che|'''Michiko Ohara]]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 12:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If they don't like and hate the 5-people rule, I'll tell them to leave this wiki permanently, get on with the rule, or face the consequences. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) That was kinda harsh, Faddy. Scubadave (talk) 00:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Rules are like legs, they're not made to be broken. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 00:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) There are some users who deserve to edit those pages but they cant because the spots filled up before they joined- TotalDramaRox97 Well, if you want to make another RAWEFC you can. And every single contributor to your page will be blocked. Easy peasy. You try to break the rules, we break you down first. And it's their fault not joining earlier. Not mah problem. I don't care if you think I'm too harsh, but that's how I make rules. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 14:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Fanwar policy? I think there should be a policy stopping all fanwars: the user who started it, and anyone involved not saying "Stop the fan war" or something similar, gets blocked for 3 days, next a week, etc. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 00:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. In fact, not to quote Victoria Justice, but "i'm so sick of it" that "what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out! (HEY!)" P&I4EVAH! Daisy: Star in the sky Che: Random anime-ish girl Me: I have NO idea. :P I'm annoyed by the fact that we cant express our liking about another show on a blog- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Page Adoption Why do we need 10 characters to adopt a page? I've been here since late September or early October (as an IP), and I only have 4 or 5. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) To make sure adopters are certified, trusted, experienced users. But if you surpassed 2000 edits, I think you can, with an administrator's permission. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 14:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The Newest Policies I can't believe it. I and I alone stand responsible for the two newest policies. I never intended any of it. I would have never thought that I would cause more harm than good in this wiki...[[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.]]Not until I change this sig. 01:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Good edit gone. The good edit that was made of Jeremy isn't there anymore.Bubble gum is yummy! Don't judge me by my name. I hate Twilight. 00:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) All edited pictures are banned now, so that's why it's gone. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but on the policy there it says that they need to edit like proffesinals, and it that was supposed to be a example, I think. So shouldn't there still be a example?Bubble gum is yummy! Don't judge me by my name. I hate Twilight. 18:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I think the policy needs to be changed, but you can ask the admins about it on their talk page. They are User:FadhilPF, User:AgentGoldfish, and User:American cheTpffan5196 (talk) 18:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Problem with edited character policy. I was trying to change Isabella to my character, Taylor, and I was trying to follow all the rules. Only problem, Taylor has black hair like Isabella, and you can hardly notice that I changed her skin a little bit darker. I changed her hairstyle and eyecolor,removed the bow, and I still did change the skin color, so I guess I'm following the 3 required things. Am I? Bubble gum is yummy! Don't judge me by my name. I hate Twilight. 18:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) We've banned edited pictures from the wiki, actually. I should probably go change the policies... [[User:American che|'''American che]]{it's something to do with julian smith and a picture frame} 19:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No Character Parodies So if we can't parody others' characters then how come this hasn't been deleted yet? I made her as a parody of Isabelle (Che's character) and Hype (Hyper's character) and I apologize. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 12:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Bring back edited characters plz! I would love to bring back the edited characters. I am no good at drawing characters of my own, so please bring it back! PFGurl012 (talk) 17:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Not gonna happen, sorry. It doesn't matter that you aren't good at drawing, the creativity is what matters.Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 17:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You could also ask people who take art requests to draw them. I probably wouldn't end up doing it, but other people would I'm sure... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'Gotta stick to the plan ']] Cuz there's NO PLAN B! 17:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) This is why I think we need a page like helpful users, that lists users who do drawing requests, so that people who as you might say are "artiscally challenged" can have a way to have pictures of their characters and/or stories. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 18:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to be a Picasso to be on the wiki, we don't judge here and not everyone will be able to draw brilliantly. Feel free to upload free-drawn photos, but edited pictures will never make a comeback. [[User:American che|'American che']]{oh no, there goes mr braggadocio!} 19:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Or if you want more challenge, you can DRAW your character on your computer (but if you have a tablet, that would be easy.) Or simply shade it first on paper, scan it and complete it on computer! The point is, that you shouldn't post edited pics just because you can't draw, you gotta do your best. Infact, your way of drawing may help people know you better. Almost Summer!'' To the pools! I am freezing 04:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC)'' What is the definition of vandal and vandalism on this wiki. we should be clear on rules entering the 2ND DIMENSION'' Awsome!User:Jisu Lee/To do List 04:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC)'' Page Policy ...I'm seriously having a panic attack now... --Goth Why? Tpffan Leave a message :) 22:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not that bad. Quality control is essential to popular wikis, and since this particular one relies on user-made content, the admins will need to keep a tight grip on things if they want the place to have a decent reputation. 22:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna lose some pages... --Goth Which ones? Tpffan Leave a message :) 22:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Look through here: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Goth%27s_pages You will surely spot some... --Goth Is there a way you can merge some pages together? Tpffan Leave a message :) 23:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it... --Goth New Rule So we can NEVER talk about non related P&F stuff again? Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 21:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Seems like it.... Fanon is getting too strict now >.< That's why some people on canon don't come here/like it here... (I saw some people talking about it once.) -[[User:Maddyfae|'.....and that's why there are pumpkins.']](Talk) 21:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Goldfish, on behalf of most of the Fanon Community, I ask of you to please remove this rule, or at least tone down the restrictions. They do not like this policy. '"Oh Yeah, guess what.Scuba is back! 22:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) In the spirit of Democracy in which this country was founded on, let the people have a voice. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 22:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) More Than 4,000? That sounds outdated considering that there are now about 2,000 more pages now. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] Phineas and 2 16:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Is there a policy for horror stories? I got a Phineas and Ferb fanfic called Twisted. It's really scary and gory. Plus, it's horror. Can I put the story in here or not? Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 05:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) It Just Bugs Me Couple things I need to bring up. Firstly, I was digging through a few character pages and many of them have no rhyme or reason. So here I was, looking for info about Marie Flynn due to having found some hate art about her on DeviantArt, I find her article on this Wiki...and I get essentially nothing of informational value, discounting the links to pages with actual information on her. We're a Wiki. We're supposed to be divulging info ourselves, not relying on other sites to do it for us. And the only other text on that page was her full name and how she is not a canon character (which was obvious, otherwise she'd be on the wiki for canon stuff). The pages need to be more organized, like with Annabelle Hopewell (but with less spelling and grammar errors). The sections need to be longer, we should be using at least 2 paragraphs per section each with complete sentences (except with the trivia where we should just go with whatever's most informative while still being easy to read), and they should be divided like in the canon wiki. Sections I'm thinking of having: *The top of the page right under the character's name should give us one or two paragraphs explaining who this character is, who made him/her, and a brief summary of what to expect. *We need a biography of this person. It should be divided up into subsections according to the different stages of their life, including their future if the author has written one for them. If for whatever reason this character has no biography, we should explain that as briefly and professionally as we can. *Talk about this character's personality. Give details about how they think, why they think like that, and any word of god the author gives about said personality. And if it is ''affected by outside factors, we can give a quick nod to that in the section in which the outside factor belongs and then move on. *Describe their appearance, any recurring outfit of theirs, and if we see their past or future self(s) or they have some other form for whatever reason, throw that in too. *Their relationships with other characters should be divided into subsections for each character. If they have essentially the same relationship with more than one character, you can group them together but otherwise everyone needs their own subsection. *If you feel like putting trivia, go ahead (this includes speculations). If you do, though, all facts should have their own bullet point and each bullet point should have a complete sentence. An image gallery doesn't hurt either but obviously we can't just show ''everything we have of that character so it doesn't hurt for us to agree on what to show first there before showing it on the main page. And second, what's with all these fanfic pages (of reasonable length) that have the actual fic directly on the page? Do you even have permission for some of these? I was looking at the page for Prisoner of Metal and Flesh and I don't recall Maniac saying anything about having given anyone permission to put it up here (then again I never asked EDIT: never mind that part, she has an account here). Did she actually let you put this stuff up anyway? Curse you, Steve the...alien...thiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg (I never realized how badly that flows) (talk) 20:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :First, on Marie Flynn, she does not belong to any users on this wiki. So, we can't really do much about adding information about her. We also do not have permission from her creator(s) to add any information. The only characters in detail are typically canon characters, or belong to a user on this wiki. :Second, we really can't do much about the majority of character pages. Most characters belong to some user, and many have little information relating to them. It's hard to organize a page with only a sentence or two relating to them. Many people unfortunatley will not add any more information, or organize their page. You can, however, edit a page to fix formatting and grammar errors, if you feel necessasary. Of course, you should be careful with that, as some users may not like someone changing the format. :Third, all fanfics belong to a user on here, or someone has gotten permission to put it here. Many fanfics on here are not found anywhere else. :I hope you understand everything I've said, but thank you for the ideas. :-[[User:Maddyfae|'I used to have a life.']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.]] 01:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Answering in reverse order here. On 3, ok then, I think I'll get over it. I'd rather have a lot of fanfics (and by extension, ''good fanfics) with some in weird places than barely any but in an orderly position. And speaking of fanfics in weird places, :On the second thing, we could always just leave the character pages we already have, but then have a stricter policy on any new character pages. If we're really unable to provide more than one or two sentences on this aspect of the character, then we'll have to do what we can with those one or two sentences. At minimum, they should at least sound good. Brevity is the soul of wit, but only if said brevity doesn't also cost that wit. :And on the first, HOLY CRAP TWO MARIES AND AN EDIT PROBLEM ARE YOU KIDDING ME. No, seriously, apparently there's two Maries now. Evidently someone came up with an OC and named her Marie Flynn without realizing there was another mind-bogglingly popular OC with the same name, made a page for their Marie, and accidentally ended up replacing the original page wholesale. Isn't it gonna be a little problematic to get the original page back under another name so we don't have this issue? EDIT: Never mind, I got that wrong. Still confusing to differentiate between María (Marie) Flynn and Marie Flynn, though. :(And speaking of Marie, I always assumed wikis, which are generally intended to give out information, have permission to give out info on anything by default. Not to mention the disclaimer wasn't stating anything on being unable to divulge information and instead went through the trouble of stating that she is not a canon character. We could probably just go out and say something that's not ridiculously obvious anyway as long as it doesn't devolve into a flame war.) :Still bugged, for the most part, but thanks for trying.Curse you, Steve the...alien...thiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg (I never realized how badly that flows) (talk) 06:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC)